


Shared x Space

by olivemeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were plenty of things about Leorio that made no sense to Kurapika. It seemed like the man would always surprise him in some way, even a minor or easily missed way. </p>
<p>Sharing a hotel room with Leorio leads to a multitude of bizarre instances for Kurapika. Post 2011 anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared x Space

**Author's Note:**

> I heard someone was having a birthday, so obviously that means it's time to rain Leopika from the skies.
> 
> Disclaimer beforehand that this fic features trans Kurapika and vaginal sex, so if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable use discretion friends.

The idea of getting on another boat with Leorio Paladiknight was somehow surreal, but Kurapika knew it was something that would be happening in his immediate future. Vaguely, it made him wonder. That first journey had, after all, been how they'd met – all three of them, himself, Leorio, and Gon. It seemed odd to think that it had been two years already. And yet, there they were, somehow having become members of the Zodiac together.

Kurapika wondered why Leorio had thought of him before anyone else. But then, there were plenty of things about Leorio that made no sense to him. It seemed like the man would always surprise him in some way, even a minor or easily missed way.

The idea of booking a hotel room together had been his, a matter of convenience. They were going to the same places, so it was easier on both of them to split the fee. It wasn't as if Kurapika had any problems with funds, really, but somehow he'd wanted to extend the offer. In retrospect, he'd realized that it could have been something that would have offended Leorio, but the other man had seemed to view it as an opportunity to catch up.

He made certain that the room would have two separate beds. There wasn't enough patience in his soul for sharing a bed with Leorio Paladiknight, or even having a fight about who would sleep on the couch. (It would be Leorio, and anything else was delusional.)

The first bizarre thing to happen rooming with Leorio was the conversation about Zodiac titles.

“Perhaps,” Kurapika said, resting a thumb against the inside of his book so that he wouldn't lose his place, “I should note that, no matter how you adjust yourself to fit the group, I will not dress up like an animal.”

Leorio paused, setting the beer he'd just opened down on the coffee table in the hotel room. It seemed like he was considering this for a moment, before scowling. “You think I'm the kind of guy who would change my whole sense of style to look like a boar?”

The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. “What sense of style? You've been wearing the same kind of suit every time I've ever seen you.”

Leorio's fist banged down on the table. “Exactly!”

For a moment neither man spoke, and then Kurapika was letting out a little snort of laughter. Leorio leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as if he just realized that he'd basically insulted himself. “It's stylish, I tell you. Not only that, it's a signature look. Besides, you're one to talk. You're either wearing a suit, or...” He paused, clearly thinking about it. Then the embarrassed irritation faded from his face. “I never thought about it before, but... Are those traditional Kurta clothes?”

Kurapika tapped his fingers against his knee. “Yes. Did it just occur to you?”

“Well. Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like I haven't seen stranger clothes.”

They both considered that briefly, before Kurapika cleared his throat. “Either way, if you start dressing like an animal, I won't allow myself to be seen with you in public. You would look ridiculous.”

“Likewise,” Leorio shot back, before reaching for his beer again. “Besides, it wouldn't suit you. Dressing up like a rat, just doesn't feel right. Maybe something like a... like,” the gesture Leorio made as he tried to find what animal he was looking for seemed obscene in some way, like he was groping the air. “I don't know. A fox, maybe. Something sleek and elegant. Pretty, you know?”

“Mm,” Kurapika replied, before considering it. “Pretty, huh?”

Watching the way Leorio's cheeks turned red was a treat that he hadn't expected to enjoy.

“You know what I mean! You, you're, like... Your hair is, and, your cheekbones are like, you're just. You're...”

Kurapika leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His lips twisted up in a devious little grin, enjoying the way Leorio's hands moved when he was flustered. “I'm?”

“You're pretty,” Leorio said despondently, as if he'd finally resigned himself to the fact. Kurapika nodded, before closing his book and standing up. He put a hand on Leorio's shoulder comfortingly.

“I know,” he said, before leaving the room.

Kurapika hadn't been expecting the second bizarre thing, only a few days later.

“Has anyone ever told you,” Leorio started, his elbows resting on the table as he scribbled something down. He'd been peering at textbooks all day, Kurapika thought; every time he'd come back to the room, there Leorio was, at least two books open in front of him. “That you stand wrong?”

It took him off guard, and for a moment Kurapika just stood there in the doorway, his hands falling to his sides. “... Excuse me?”

Leorio waved a pen at him, and it almost felt as if he was being scolded. “Your feet. You stand duck-footed.” Kurapika realized his mouth was hanging open, and made himself close it. He looked down at his feet – they were exactly the same as always – and then back up to Leorio. Before he could even ask, Leorio held up a book and waved him over.

He squinted at the page in utter bafflement, noting the diagrams carefully in an attempt to understand what Leorio was getting at. “I... what is that supposed to mean?”

The pen pointed at his feet, and Kurapika looked at them again. “They don't point straight forward when you're standing or walking. Your feet point to the sides – left foot to the left, right foot to the right. You walk and stand wrong.”

Slowly, Kurapika looked at Leorio's feet. Straight forward, he noted, even when he was sitting. He'd never paid the tiniest bit of attention to that sort of thing. “Okay,” he sighed, before sitting down on the couch next to Leorio. “I'd prefer any term other than 'duck-footed', to be completely honest.”

“Fair enough,” Leorio answered, before reaching over to pull one of Kurapika's feet over to look at it. He almost tugged his foot away, but curiosity kept him in place. “For you, I think, it's posture and not a quirk of biology. Have you ever ice-skated?”

“No,” he admitted, leaning forward to stare at his own ankle as Leorio rubbed at it. “Why are you doing that?”

“Seeing if it's weak ankles, or something in your lower back and leg muscles that makes you rotate your legs abnormally.” For a moment he just sat there, tolerating it as Leorio pulled his shoe off and examined his toes. It felt somehow comfortable despite the intense scrutiny, and Kurapika wondered if he was appreciating the attention. He leaned back against the arm of the couch with one knee bent almost to his chest, crossing his arms over this stomach as Leorio continued to speak. “See, sometimes people stand like that because they have a deformity in their feet along here that makes their toes point outward, but you don't have that.”

Something about the way Leorio looked when he was concentrating on something was nice.

A moment later, Leorio was pushing his pant leg up above his ankle to rub his thumb along the tendons at the back of his leg. Kurapika let his eyes close. He was tired and he'd been on his feet all day, so it felt oddly relieving to have Leorio's fingers putting gentle pressure on him. Stranger things had happened to him than a friend rubbing his feet.

Kurapika took a deep breath that bordered on a sigh, and that was when Leorio's hands stopped. Opening his eyes again, he realized that he'd gotten a little too relaxed. There was a hint of embarrassment on Leorio's face as their eyes met, but something else too.

Neither man spoke for a long moment. Leorio's mouth was hanging open only slightly, his lips parted as if he was about to say something but wasn't sure what it was. Reluctantly, Kurapika pulled his foot back, ignoring the way his toes brushed against Leorio's thigh. Leorio had skinny thighs, he noted distractedly. He let the leg that had been in Leorio's lap drop to the floor before realizing it left him somewhat exposed. If he pulled it back, though, it would call Leorio's attention and give away his sudden uncertainty. And besides...

He didn't want to look away. Leorio's gaze had caught his, and something terse and heated was passing through them. One of Leorio's hands curled into a loose fist, like he didn't know what to do with it. Kurapika watched as Leorio's tongue ran over his lips, an unconscious tell as to what his thoughts were. He found himself mimicking the actions almost subconsciously, and only realized its significance after the fact. Leorio had caught it as well, subtle changes of body language that conveyed their message as clearly as a neon sign.

Slowly, Kurapika leaned forward. If not for the colored contacts, his eyes would have already betrayed him. One hand found Leorio's arm, fingers resting gently on his bicep. “Do you,” Kurapika began, in a low, quiet voice. “Want to have sex with me?”

He'd expected Leorio to laugh nervously, or to scold him for being so blunt and passionless in his query. Instead, there was something dark and heavy in the other man's eyes that didn't need words.

Leorio's hand slid up his leg to his thigh as he leaned in, and that first kiss tasted like cheap beer and pretzel salt. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad, and Kurapika let his lips part under Leorio's. Before he knew it, he was reaching forward to undo the buttons of Leorio's shirt. A hand tugged at his own shirt, untucking it from his pants. The sudden touch of Leorio's knuckles against his stomach made his muscles jump.

He hadn't expected how considerate Leorio was in his movements, telegraphing them clearly to give him time to reject them. This wasn't Leorio's first time, Kurapika realized abruptly, and somehow it was reassuring. He knew what he was doing, so Kurapika could relax and focus only on the taste of Leorio's mouth and the way his hands felt on his waist as they slid to cup his ass.

A hand paused on his belt, and Kurapika licked his lips when Leorio pulled away from him. “Hey,” Leorio said distractedly, “I don't... do you have condoms?”

His own fingers stilled, leaving Leorio's pants unzipped but still in place. Kurapika thought about it for a moment before frowning in irritation. Condoms, of course. “I don't. _Shit_.”

With an expression that looked like a mixture of anger and disappointment, Leorio looked at the ceiling like he was begging for a miracle. “God dammit,” he said under his breath, before reluctantly pushing Kurapika back. “I'm getting condoms.”

Gritting his teeth, Kurapika nodded. “That'd be wise. Put your shirt back on first.”

Leorio's eyes raked over him, and it reminded him of his disheveled appearance. Kurapika almost adjusted his tie before thinking better of it. “So, condoms, and...”

Silence stretched out between them again for a moment before understanding dawned on Kurapika. He laughed abruptly, getting to his feet. “We're not doing it that way,” he said as calmly as he could, before pulling his belt off and stepping out of his pants and underwear. He wasn't looking at Leorio, but he heard the other man's sharp inhalation. Kurapika hoped his face wasn't red. “I hate to disappoint if you were expecting that, but I'm more inclined to other methods.”

“No, that,” Leorio said in a strangled voice. “That's fine. I'm fine with doing it your way. If, er. You're fine with that.”

“I wouldn't have put the offer on the table if I wasn't,” Kurapika replied, his voice much cooler than he expected given the way his heart was pounding.

He wondered, when the door had closed behind Leorio, what the protocol was in the situation they were in. Should he have gone as well, or would that have been worse? Should he continue to undress alone? He'd been the one to initiate, but the moment a roadblock had come up Kurapika's momentum had been lost. He took his socks off slowly, figuring it was the safest place to start as he pondered his next move. That left him standing there, naked from the waist down, the buttons of his shirt half undone.

The best place to go from there, Kurapika decided, was to take out his contacts. Once he did that, he could figure out what to do next. He took his time with it, rinsing each lens carefully in an attempt to take up as much time as possible. Only when he looked at himself in the mirror did he realize that the eyes looking back at him were a brilliant scarlet.

It took him a long moment to calm himself, settling his breathing and banishing his nervousness. Kurapika stood there leaning over the sink for what seemed like ages, but when he opened his eyes again they were back to tawny brown, and he sighed in relief.

The moment the door opened again, though, they were back to vivid red.

Based on how out of breath he was, Leorio must have ran. Abruptly, Kurapika found himself laughing, covering his mouth with one hand. It made Leorio scowl, and that was somehow much funnier.

“All right, all right,” Leorio said, his face flustered as he waved a hand. “You caught me, I rushed.”

“I noticed,” Kurapika replied, tucking his hands behind his back as he turned to lean against the sink. Leorio's eyes strayed to his waist, and he felt his cheeks flush in response. “I can assume you... haven't changed your mind.”

Slowly, Leorio set the plastic bag in his hand on the coffee table. Kurapika wondered what he must have looked like for Leorio to make the face he did – half astonishment, half what could only be desire. If neither of them moved, they wouldn't get anywhere. That was what Kurapika told himself, but suddenly he couldn't force himself to take a step forward.

Leorio was the one who moved in the end, one of his hands cupping Kurapika's cheek as he bent to kiss him again. It was nervous and awkward, unlike the first one had been, but it helped to quell the anxiety that was starting to swirl somewhere in Kurapika's stomach. He let his hands move to unbutton Leorio's shirt again, his fingers slow and careful. When he pulled away to speak, Leorio's voice was low and quiet. “You sure you're okay with this?”

The hand on his face slid to his neck, Leorio's thumb rubbing against his throat. It felt more comfortable than it should have to have a hand around his neck. Instead of responding, Kurapika leaned forward to press his lips against Leorio's. He had to stand on the tips of his toes, and even then it was a bit of a stretch.

The taste of Leorio's mouth and the way his tongue felt against his was easy to get lost in, and suddenly things seemed to slide into place in his mind. There was nothing to be hasty about; they could take their time and get used to each other. With his confidence bolstered, Kurapika found Leorio's free hand and tugged him out of the bathroom, back towards the beds. The only pause they made was to grab the bag, and Kurapika tossed it easily onto his own bed.

Getting Leorio's pants off was a struggle from their angle, and coupled with their reluctance to part from one another, it took much longer than it should have. But eventually they'd succeeded, and Kurapika found himself licking his lips nervously. Before he could reach forward to cup Leorio's erection through the fabric of his underwear, Kurapika was being pushed firmly down onto the mattress. Leorio made no attempt to remove his shirt, and he was a little glad for it. He hadn't been sure of how to say that he felt more comfortable with it on.

It was almost surprising how Leorio took initiative, and Kurapika inhaled sharply at the rough way Leorio's hands felt against his thighs. He let them fall apart a little, ignoring the embarrassing thought of how wet he was. If Leorio was nervous about that, he didn't let it show. He bent to kiss at Kurapika's neck, sliding a hand between his legs carefully.

The noise that Kurapika made was one he couldn't control, and he felt Leorio's lips curl into a smile against his skin. A thumb brushed against him, and he let his legs spread wider. “You found that fast,” he managed, before biting his lip as the heel of Leorio's hand pressed against his clit. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it made the low heat inside of him harder to ignore. The sudden feeling of Leorio laughing against him made him snort as well.

“Doctor,” Leorio said, a hint of satisfaction in his tone. Kurapika let his hand find Leorio's, overlapping their fingers as he pressed a digit into himself. He was slick enough that there was nothing even resembling resistance, and it was easy to slip another finger in. It was different from his own hands, and he let his fingers slide back to rest on Leorio's wrist.

“You're only a student,” Kurapika whispered, before squeezing gently on Leorio's fingers pointedly. Rather than laughing at that, Leorio hummed against his skin. The fingers inside of him curled, making him inhale sharply. It was almost unfair how quickly Leorio had found what he was looking for. “Mm. How much experience do you have, _Doctor_ Paladiknight?”

“Oh, some.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Leorio paused. Kurapika let his eyes slide open, and was satisfied when Leorio's hand started to move again. He rolled his hips a little, sighing at the sensations. “Do... is this your first time doing this?”

Kurapika raised his eyebrows, his eyes lidded lazily. “Hmm. This part, I'm... intimately acquainted with.”

“But, uh...” Leorio started, fumbling with the words. “When it comes to, er. You know, have you ever, uh...”

Kurapika couldn't help the sudden laughter that bubbled out of him. “No, I haven't  _uh'd,_ to my knowledge. For a soon-to-be-doctor, you're not very eloquent with your terminology.”

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to ruin the mood.”

“I find it hard to believe the mood could be spoiled this far in,” Kurapika said plainly, letting his knee brush against Leorio's erection. “I suppose I understand the sentiment, but we're already long past that in my opinion. So... no, I've yet to experience the wonders of penetrative sex. Unless you consider this to count, in which case I am basically an expert.”

Leorio's thumb pressed against him, just rough enough to make his toes curl. Kurapika let out a moan that was more of a sigh than anything else, and Leorio's breath tickled his skin as he laughed. “That puts me on the spot, now doesn't it.”

“Oh, yes. Do you think you're up to the challenge?”

“Sly,” Leorio murmured. Kurapika's lips twisted up into a smirk. “Where did you learn to talk like that? Never realized you were that type.”

“Natural gift,” Kurapika said, before grinding his hips against Leorio's hand. The warmth puddling inside of him was a dull, almost comfortable throb. “You can keep doing that, by all means, but I was under the impression that your own genitals would eventually come into play here.”

Leorio snorted, pulling his fingers away. “They can get involved right now, as a matter of fact. I just don't believe in rushing a good thing.”

“Oh, so I'm a good thing now?” Kurapika didn't know when Leorio had shed his own underwear, but it didn't really matter. He watched with a degree of fascination as the other man snagged a condom, carefully ripping open the packaging. Out of all the people he could sleep with, Kurapika realized, he had taken hold of the one who would be the most fastidious about protection. It was strange to think about, but he was glad for it.

“No matter how I answer that, I lose,” Leorio shot back, before shaking his head. “I'll take the loss, though.”

“Does that make it my win?” Kurapika leaned back against the mattress, stretching his arms over his head. He didn't watch as Leorio unrolled the condom; it would be rude to stare, and it wasn't as if he knew where to look anyway.

When Leorio kissed him again it was more forceful, and one of his hands gripped Kurapika's thigh roughly. “Yeah, your win. You want a prize? My supplies are a little limited at the moment, since I don't have pockets.”

Kurapika ran a finger up Leorio's neck, stopping at the tip of his chin. The way the other man's throat moved as he swallowed was surprisingly satisfying. Leorio's eyes were lidded and dark, and he wondered about his own for a moment. Had they shifted to a brilliant red? Did it matter? “I have some ideas for what you could give me instead.”

“All right,” Leorio said abruptly. Kurapika's laughter shifted quickly to a low moan when a hand found its way between his legs again. He let his thighs fall further apart, one hand gripping at the fabric of his shirt. “See, look at you. Acting all calm and put-together, but down here's a different story. It's practically...”

Kurapika felt his cheeks heat, and he bit at his lower lip. “That's,” he started, before realizing he didn't know how to finish the thought. He hadn't realized how bad the warmth between his legs had gotten until Leorio was touching him again. “You can say it, we both know. Ah, that...”

“Shit, you're unfair,” Leorio hissed, and Kurapika shuddered at the feeling of his erection rubbing against him. “Look at you. It's unbelievable how unfair you are, looking so smug when you're so wet you're dripping. Bought lube for no reason.”

“It's my way of saying,” Kurapika said in a breathy voice, “That foreplay's over.”

The way Leorio looked at him then was enough to wipe the hint of a smirk off his face. “Yeah?”

Kurapika swallowed hard, understanding the real question. He leaned forward to press their lips together, one hand cupping Leorio's cheek to pull him closer. “Come here, already.”

He almost held his breath at the slow, steady way Leorio pushed inside of him, one hand gripping at his back lightly. The sudden nervousness that twisted in his stomach made his fingers shake, but the way Leorio kissed his neck helped.

“You okay?” The question was quiet, and when their eyes met, Leorio's were full of as much nervousness as Kurapika felt. He realized that if he said no, it would be over and there would be no blame or scorn. There were things Leorio would gleefully mock, but this wasn't one of them. There were lines he would never cross.

“I'm fine,” Kurapika whispered. It was true; even though he wasn't sure what to think about the thick warmth inside of him, he was absolutely fine. It seemed to relieve Leorio a little, and he ran a hand along Kurapika's thigh.

“Great,” he breathed, and Kurapika let his fingers curl gently against Leorio's back. “Should I, uh...”

“You can move, I'm not going to fall apart.” He squeezed down on Leorio gently, rolling his hips just enough to get a feel for it. It was strange to think about it. Leorio was inside of him, and it was snug and slick but comfortable. “Mm, I didn't think we'd have such a good fit.”

“I didn't think I'd ever get to do this,” Leorio said, before seeming to realize what had come out of his mouth. Then he was verbally backtracking, his face flushed more with embarrassment than desire. It made Kurapika want to laugh. “I mean, not like-”

“Leorio,” he said, before bringing their lips together again. Their mouths worked against each other for a long moment, and Leorio's hips pressed against his. When he pulled away it was with a hint of a gasp, and Kurapika smiled lazily.

“Yeah,” Leorio mumbled, red to the tips of his ears. It was a good look, Kurapika decided, and he ran his nails lightly across Leorio's back to make him shudder. That was even better.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

It took them a few minutes to find a comfortable pace. Leorio's hands grabbed at his hips to tilt them up, and Kurapika ground against him easily. Despite the faint pangs of anxiety, his movements were as fluid as always. He let one hand tangle in the sheets, his fingers splayed as he gripped at the fabric. Kurapika hoped the sound of his heart pounding wasn't as loud as it seemed, but when Leorio's chest pressed against his he could feel another racing beat besides his own.

“Hey,” Leorio murmured, his lips tickling against Kurapika's cheek as they moved. The satisfied sigh that slid out of him would have been embarrassing if not for how much he liked the feeling of Leorio inside of him. Each roll of their hips together brought them flush against each other, and he couldn't stop the insistent way he explored Leorio's mouth when they kissed.

When he pressed all the way inside like that, it almost hurt. Kurapika moaned into the kiss, his fingers scratching against Leorio's back. The hiss he got in response when their lips parted again made the aching heat inside of him flare higher. He let his legs fall apart as wide as he could, knowing it gave Leorio better access to him.

“You can do it harder,” he said, and Leorio let out a breathy laugh. His lips pressed against Kurapika's neck, sucking lightly. It felt good, and Kurapika's voice hitched in a quiet moan. He let his head fall back against the pillow, closing his eyes. “Ah, that's...”

“Feels good?” Leorio paused, before letting his teeth skim across Kurapika's skin. One of his hands found Kurapika's, pulling it from the sheets to lace their fingers together. In some ways, it seemed like Leorio was a romantic. He didn't think he minded.

“Quite.” Something about his own voice sounded different, huskier perhaps. Content, turned on. He was incredibly, obviously turned on. Kurapika's fingers squeezed around Leorio's, holding on firmly.

When Leorio stopped, he thought he must have done something wrong. The hand on his loosened its grip, and the noise Leorio made almost seemed pained. The sudden emptiness where Leorio had been made his toes curl in displeasure.

“I can't do this,” he whispered against Kurapika's neck. The sudden twist of fear and anxiety in his stomach made him want to throw up, to grab at Leorio's hand again and pull it back to him. “I can't. I'm sorry. I thought, I just... I can't stand the thought of being a one night stand for you.”

The bed creaked quietly as Leorio pulled away from him, moving to sit on the edge. Kurapika's fingers clenched into a loose fist, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. “Leorio,” he began quietly, before swallowing hard. The ache in his groin was a low reminder in the back of his mind, but he forced it away harshly. It was the least important thing happening.

The way Leorio cradled his head in his hands hurt, Kurapika realized abruptly. It hurt more than he could ever have expected it to, and when the other man spoke again it only drove the dagger in his chest closer to his heart. “That's pathetic, isn't it. Ha, of course. I didn't realize how stupid I was.”

Even though it felt awkward and almost embarrassing, Kurapika crawled forward to wrap his arms loosely around Leorio's waist, pressing his face against his bare back. It made Leorio's shoulders jerk, but he made no attempt to pull away. Kurapika sighed a little. He could feel Leorio's heartbeat, too fast. “You know,” he said slowly, rubbing a thumb over the older man's stomach, “I didn't think about it, not until right now. And, I hope you understand that I'm not the kind of person who would tell a stupid lie for the sake of sparing someone's feelings.”

That made Leorio snort, and it almost offended Kurapika how easily he replied. “You don't need to tell me that, you've always made it pretty obvious.”

“It's surprising how you can be so rude while chastising me for being rude. One could call you a hypocrite.” He wondered if Leorio could feel the way his lips curled into a faint smirk. “That said. I didn't think about this, any of it. I can't say what... assumptions, I suppose, formed in my mind. And I don't feel like I have something concrete that I want here.”

“Throw me a bone here,” Leorio groaned. Kurapika realized he was dancing around what he wanted to say. “I don't know where you're going with this.”

“Me neither,” he whispered. Something twisted in his gut, a nauseous anxiety. “I just... don't think I thought of this as a one night stand.”

For a moment, neither of them spoke. The only sound in the room was two racing heartbeats and quiet breathing.

“So...” Leorio started nervously, “Do you mean... er...”

Biting his lip gently, Kurapika nodded against Leorio's back. “It's, well... I'm not... opposed. I think, possibly, that I'm rather on board with the idea.”

“Then...”

“Get back over here,” Kurapika breathed.

The feeling of Leorio inside of him again was more satisfying than he could say. By the time his back hit the mattress, their lips had found each other's. His moan was lost in Leorio's mouth, and he didn't care that he'd let it out in the first place. It wasn't as important as the slick feeling of Leorio's cock inside him, the tension that had faded before building up into his chest again. Kurapika ground his hips hard, delighting in the feeling of Leorio's breath hitching.

Seconds later, though, it was his turn to let out a shuddering moan when Leorio's hand made its way between his legs. The angle was odd and it had to be uncomfortable, but Kurapika couldn't think about it, not with the way his pulse pounded in his ears and his eyelids fluttered. His fingers splayed out across Leorio's back, nails scratching lightly across his skin.

It felt incredible, the way Leorio moved against him, inside him. He wanted to hold on tighter, to get lost in it. There was something thrilling about not being in control of his own pleasure. All he could do in response was roll his hips in turn, tilting them up so that he could feel everything.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Leorio panted, and it made Kurapika's lips twitch up into a smirk. “Laugh – yeah, laugh all you want, I'll turn it around on you.”

“I'm looking forward to- _oh._ ” His words choked off, and Kurapika felt his toes curl tightly. Leorio's fingers were rough enough to hurt a little, and he liked the pain. His legs shook. He almost wanted to squeeze them around Leorio's waist, if only to have another way to grip hard. Kurapika clenched his fingers into fists, ignoring the way his nails dug into his palms. “If, ah, if you do that, I!”

“That's what I want you to do, though,” Leorio murmured, chuckling breathlessly. He stopped laughing when Kurapika squeezed down on him, his hips jerking gracelessly in response. “That's, that's fair,” he admitted, before leaning forward to kiss him again. Kurapika wondered, briefly, what it felt like to be inside of him. But then Leorio was playing with his clit again and it stopped mattering abruptly as the throbbing pleasure inside of him doubled. It made the heat in his abdomen spread until his cheeks and ears felt hot. He wondered how red his face was.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kurapika groaned, and the way he tightened around Leorio's cock wasn't intentional anymore. It made it harder to concentrate. He was glad to wrap his legs around Leorio, because it kept his movements restrained enough that Kurapika could think again, if only barely. “Mm, that's- _oh_ , that's, fffuck. Ah, there, feels incredible.”

“Yeah?” Leorio's lips parted against his neck, and the feeling of his breath made Kurapika shiver. “I never thought I'd see this, you know. You losing your cool in a good way.”

“That's – I'm n-not, losing my...” Kurapika had to take in a shuddering breath before continuing, and he realized with a jolt of embarrassment that he was grinding his hips against Leorio's, hard. He didn't stop, because that would mean he was ashamed. It also would mean not being able to continue adding to the pleasure rising inside of him. “What makes you think, ah, that?”

For a moment, Leorio didn't respond. His breathing was uneven, and it took him a moment to control it enough to speak. “Your eyes. They've, ah, they've been bright red, for. God. I, I don't know. A while.”

Gasping quietly, Kurapika squeezed his eyelids shut. It was a stupid, automatic response, and Leorio snorted at him for it. “Just,” Kurapika started, letting his eyes open again as his cheeks heated even more, “Don't say anything, a-about, fuck that feels good.”

“I love making you swear. Feels like, ah... like you're frustrated.” Their hips bumped together gently, like Leorio was taunting him a little for his reactions. He was close enough that the sudden slowing of their pace was annoying, and rather than speaking, Kurapika leaned forward to bite at Leorio's neck.

“Shut your mouth and _fuck me,_ ” he hissed. It had the desired effect, and Kurapika's lips pulled away from his teeth in half a snarl at the way Leorio's fingers pressed insistently against him. He wanted to scream at that, the sudden harsh stimulation. Something about it made his chest feel tight and empty all at once. It wouldn't last; he wouldn't last. “That's, ahh, that's it, do it like that! Leorio, right there-”

“Shit,” Leorio whispered harshly. Sucking in a desperate breath, Kurapika ignored the way his fingers had started to tremble. He was so tense it almost hurt, and the way Leorio played with him only kept building the heat inside. “You finally said my name.”

“I- mm, is that what you want me to- to do?” Finding the right words and holding on to them long enough to speak was proving more difficult than expected. His mind felt fuzzy, too close for thoughts to form coherently. The sound of his heart racing was too loud.

“Just means, ah, I'm doing... a good job.” Leorio's voice was more of a rasp, and Kurapika thought that he liked the sound of it. “You're, you're really, _shit_ you're tight. Close – Kurapika, are you-”

“I – fuck, _fuck!_ Leorio, don't – don't you _dare_ stop, I'm so close, just – just!” He wasn't able to finish the sentence, and the words he was going to say were lost in a moan as climax rocked him. And it was obvious, Kurapika knew. Because his legs were locked tight around Leorio's waist, and the way his muscles squeezed and rippled left no room for doubt. But Leorio was just as obvious, Kurapika was pleased to note as he felt the other man shudder again him. The muscles in his shoulders tensed under Kurapika's hands, and he knew they were both gone, lost in the heavy pulse of orgasm.

They stayed like that for a while, Leorio's face buried in the crook of Kurapika's neck, Kurapika's arms around Leorio's middle. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to move, with Leorio's weight comfortable against him and the last waves of pleasure ebbing away.

“That,” Kurapika began, even though he hadn't caught fully caught his breath again, “Was more strenuous than I initially assumed it would be.”

“Physically, or mentally?” Leorio asked against his neck, taking in a deep breath that was almost a sigh.

After a moment, Kurapika snorted. “Both. Both, definitely. But, a good strenuous, I think.”

“If this is what you're always gonna be like, I've got my work cut out for me.” Leorio's lips pressed against his jaw, and Kurapika let his head tilt to the side a little. He felt sticky and sore and he didn't care.

“I'm sure you're up to the task,” he responded, and was relieved when Leorio laughed.

That, Kurapika decided, was the third bizarre thing that came from sharing a hotel room with Leorio. It was probably also the best one.

 


End file.
